eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Planes of Prophecy Collection Timeline
See Collection Quests Timeline for a generalized list of all collections found in EQ2. Overview This timeline gives details about the collection quests introduced as part of the Planes of Prophecy expansion. To make tracking your progress on these easier, they have been split into sections below. *Some quests of the Planes of Prophecy Timeline reward with a collection item that is then added to an expert collection of the meta collection. Plane of Magic Collections The following collections are associated with the general, public Plane of Magic overland zone: *''all 20 Collections reward with a collection item that is needed for the Elements of Augury collection'' #Abjuration Flask - Rewards with Abjuration Flask #Alchemist's Eyepiece - Rewards with Alchemist's Eyepiece #Augur's Scroll Case - Rewards with Augur's Scroll Case #Ayonae's Harmonic Tuner - Rewards with Ayonae's Harmonic Tuner #Catalyzer Flask - Rewards with Catalyzer Flask #Chronomancer's Timepiece - Rewards with Chronomancer's Timepiece #Enchanted Music Box - Rewards with Enchanted Music Box #Invisible Buckle Frame - Rewards with Invisible Buckle Frame #Mnemonic Fidget - Rewards with Mnemonic Fidget #Runic Ledger - Rewards with Runic Ledger #Sacramental Coffer - Rewards with Sacramental Coffer #Sketchbook of Dread - Rewards with Sketchbook of Dread #Stoneripper Totem - Rewards with A Stoneripper Totem #Summoner's Mote Pouch - Rewards with Summoner's Mote Pouch #The Book of Signs - Rewards with The Book of Signs #The Melodious Concerto - Rewards with The Melodious Concerto #Unflagging Emblem - Rewards with Unflagging Emblem #Universal Essence - Rewards with Universal Essence #Unpredictable Seedling - Rewards with Unpredictable Seedling #Vanishing Geode - Rewards with Vanishing Geode :Expert collection: *Plane of Magic Expert Collection rares from Plane of Magic Overland zone, rewards with Primal Planar Nexus needed for the Vestiges of Prophecy collection Planes of Prophecy Solo Dungeon Collections The following appear only in solo dungeons: #Bertoxxulous Urn - Rewards with Bertoxxulous Urn for Planar Disease Ward collection #Cacophony Drum - Rewards with Cacophony Drum for Planar Storm Flux collection #Circlet of Mystery - Rewards with Circlet of Mystery for Planar Astrolabe collection #Cloudburst Hailstone - Rewards with Cloudburst Hailstone for Planar Storm Flux collection #Cumulonimbus Rune - Rewards with Cumulonimbus Rune for Planar Storm Flux collection #Essence of Malaise - Rewards with Essence of Malaise for Planar Disease Ward collection #Karana's Primal Seal - Rewards with Karana's Primal Seal for Planar Storm Flux collection #Madman's Mantle - Rewards with Madman's Mantle for Planar Disease Ward collection #Magnified Vial - Rewards with Magnified Vial for Planar Disease Ward collection #Master Control Device - Rewards with Master Control Device for Planar Astrolabe collection #Metallic Clockwork Contraption - Rewards with Metallic Clockwork Contraption for Planar Astrolabe collection #Molten Seal - Rewards with Molten Seal for Planar Comet Dust collection #Necromancer's Scythe - Rewards with Necromancer's Scythe for Planar Disease Ward collection #Pyromantic Charm - Rewards with Pyromantic Charm for Planar Comet Dust collection #Skyward Pouch - Rewards with Skyward Pouch for Planar Comet Dust collection #Small Tinkered Contraption - Rewards with Small Tinkered Contraption for Planar Astrolabe collection #Solar Smudge Stick - Rewards with Solar Smudge Stick for Planar Comet Dust collection #Summoned Blaze - Rewards with Summoned Blaze for Planar Comet Dust collection #The Key Master Pendant - Rewards with The Key Master Pendant for Planar Storm Flux collection #Tin Star Earring - Rewards with Tin Star Earring for Planar Astrolabe collection :Expert collection: Planes of Prophecy Expert Solo Dungeon Collection - rares from Planes of Prophecy Solo Dungeons, rewards with Astral Projector needed for the Vestiges of Prophecy collection *The blue shinies are rares rom the solo zones and are NO-TRADE. Planes of Prophecy Heroic Dungeon Collections The following appear only in Heroic dungeons: #Apothecary's Scale - ''Rewards with Apothecary's Scale for Astral Plague Wards collection #Askr's Lost Memoirs - Rewards with Askr's Lost Memoirs for Astral Storm Flux collection #Automatonic Figurine - Rewards with Automatonic Figurine for Astral Mapping Device collection #Bangle of Disease Warding - Rewards with Bangle of Disease Warding for Astral Plague Wards collection #Clockwork Watch - Rewards with Clockwork Watch for Astral Mapping Device collection #Enchanted Beanstalk Seedling - Rewards with Enchanted Beanstalk Seedling for Astral Storm Flux collection #Ensorcelled Salve - Rewards with Ensorcelled Salve for Astral Plague Wards collection #Fire Guardian's Pendant - Rewards with Fire Guardian's Pendant for Astral Comet Dust collection #Flame Tyrant's Emblem - Rewards with Flame Tyrant's Emblem for Astral Comet Dust collection #Gold Flames Belt Buckle - Rewards with Gold Flames Belt Buckle for Astral Comet Dust collection #Harmonic Winds Whistle - Rewards with Harmonic Winds Whistle for Astral Storm Flux collection #Innovator's Oil Flask - Rewards with Innovator's Oil Flask for Astral Mapping Device collection #Jagged Shard of Frozen Flame - Rewards with Jagged Shard of Frozen Flame for Astral Comet Dust collection #Junker's Loot Bag - Rewards with Junker's Loot Bag for Astral Mapping Device collection #Lost Salvage Device - Rewards with Lost Salvage Device for Astral Mapping Device collection #Loupe of the Burning Prince - Rewards with Ensorcelled Salve for Astral Comet Dust collection #Necrotic Keepsake - Rewards with Necrotic Keepsake for Astral Plague Wards collection #Primal Plague Keepsake - Rewards with Primal Plague Keepsake for Astral Plague Wards collection #Storm Lord's Shroud - Rewards with Storm Lord's Shroud for Astral Storm Flux collection #Torden Lightning Rod - Rewards with Torden Lightning Rod for Astral Storm Flux collection Planes of Prophecy Heroic Dungeon Collections The following appear only in Shard of Hate Heroic dungeon: #Accursed Leavings - Rewards with Eye of Horg for Fragments of Hate collection #Despicable Lumps - Rewards with Fang of Ulvaug for Fragments of Hate collection #Detestable Dregs - Rewards with Gob of Obscenity for Fragments of Hate collection #Dreadful Shreds - Rewards with Head of Hate's Head for Fragments of Hate collection #Heinous Hunks - Rewards with Helestia's Chains for Fragments of Hate collection #Ireful Items - Rewards with Librarian's Card for Fragments of Hate collection #Loathsome Leftovers - Rewards with Painful Pieces for Fragments of Hate collection #Scornful Remnants - Rewards with Sample of Spite for Fragments of Hate collection #Spiteful Remains - Rewards with Scrap of Morghorb for Fragments of Hate collection #Vile Vestiges - Rewards with Skull of the Damnned for Fragments of Hate collection :Expert collection: Planes of Prophecy Expert Heroic Collection rares from Planes of Prophecy Heroic Dungeons. *The blue shinies are rares rom the solo zones and are NO-TRADE. Meta-Collection A meta collection is a collection comprised of more collection items rewarded only by completing other associated collections. #the "first" meta collections: ##Elements of Augury - from the Plane of Magic Collections rewards with Planar Entropy Essence for Vestiges of Prophecy collection ##Planes of Prophecy Solo Dungeon Collections ##*Planar Astrolabe - Rewards with Planar Astrolabe for Vestiges of Prophecy collection ##*Planar Comet Dust - Rewards with Planar Comet Dust for Vestiges of Prophecy collection ##*Planar Disease Ward - Rewards with Planar Disease Ward for Vestiges of Prophecy collection ##*Planar Storm Flux - Rewards with Planar Storm Flux for Vestiges of Prophecy collection ##Planes of Prophecy Heroic Dungeon Collections ##*Astral Comet Dust - Rewards with Astral Comet Dust for Vestiges of Prophecy collection ##*Astral Mapping Device - Rewards with Astral Mapping Device for Vestiges of Prophecy collection ##*Astral Plague Wards - Rewards with Astral Plague Ward for Vestiges of Prophecy collection ##*Astral Storm Flux - Rewards with Astral Storm Flux for Vestiges of Prophecy collection #Vestiges of Prophecy - the final meta collection #*rewards with Eye of the Prophet -- can be upgraded to Astral Eye of the Prophet at Amarat the Procurer for 5 Tears of Ro and , after finishing the Vestiges of Prophecy collection and "obtaining" the "PoP: Planar Raid Key (Tier 3 Raid)" Raid Collections Collection members drop from trash mobs in the Raid Zones #Planeswalker's Drapery #Planeswalker's Sash Category:Planes of Prophecy Category:Planes of Prophecy Timelines